


Oops

by SuperKirbylover



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-24 06:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperKirbylover/pseuds/SuperKirbylover
Summary: Steven makes a mistake.Takes place... sometime in SU:F. This isn't the most polished, but, it's a thing. Forgot to post it.
Kudos: 2





	Oops

Steven hunched over and held his head in exhaustion on the green couch belonging to the skeleton brother's home. His pink jacket provided warmth for the cold he felt from the inside, although not enough to rid the feeling. A sigh of frustration left as he muttered, "I'm just so tired of it."

"... uh, tired of what?" Sans sat to his right, uneasy. He was a good foot or two smaller than Steven, which was surprising to think about. At one point, the kid only had an inch on him. 

But, it wasn't like that anymore.

Steven growled as he flung himself onto the couch's back. "I don't know, _life!?_ " He rolled his eyes. "I'm tired of hearing of my mom, I'm tired of wanting to feel needed, I'm tired of everything!" He hadn't realized his voice was getting louder, but even if he had noticed he wouldn't care.

A bit stunned by the outburst, Sans sat up in shock. He hesitantly outstretched an arm to put on his pal's shoulder as comfort. "hey, hey, it's okay."

The teen cringed. It's okay? He's heard and even told himself that same phrase many times in his life. But, nothing ever felt that way. Certainly, not ever since he started training with the Crystal Gems.

Steven rose from his seat, turning immediately and grabbed Sans by the collar. He yanked him from the couch without effort, and brought him to eye level with unnecessary force.

"I'm TIRED of that, too! People telling me it's 'okay' when it's NOT!"

Sans' pupils shrank. "i, uh..." While not one to really be afraid or scared, it was hard to be calm when a pacifist seemed to be on the verge of violence. "listen, just... just breathe, steven-"

"Who are YOU to tell me what to do when you don't even do anything for YOURSELF!?" He slammed Sans against the nearby wall in anger, his victim's eye sockets going dark like a broken light. "You've done literally NOTHING your whole life- you even said so yourself! When Toriel asked you to protect me, when you PROMISED her, you did NOTHING. You sat there and watched me run for my _LIFE_ from people like Undyne!" A small thud was felt on the ground upstairs, but he paid it no mind. The aggressor's knuckles red with fury, Steven narrowed the space between him and the helpless. "What makes YOU think you know how any of this feels?!"

Barely having heard the footsteps come from upstairs, he flinched hearing a voice shout from behind him.

"STOP!!"

Steven's grip on Sans' sweater loosened partially as he guiltily turned around. He choked on air and shuddered, having to make Papyrus witness what looked like him beating up his brother.

"Papyrus, I... I didn't mean--"

"JUST... PUT HIM DOWN."

Steven adjusted his grip so he would gently put Sans down onto his boney legs. As he placed the skeleton onto the soft and bring carpet, he backed away as Papyrus dashed up to his older shorter brother and squeezed him. "ARE YOU OKAY?? YOU'RE... YOU'RE NOT HURT BADLY, RIGHT?"

There wasn't even a peep from the elder. He stood, motionless, not even returning the hug at all. His pupils hadn't even returned. Though, as Steven stared in shock of his own actions, he noticed how Sans' body shivered just barely. He really shook him to the bone, huh...?

That wasn't funny.

"...I'm so sorry. I didn't... I didn't know what I was doing." He awkwardly shifted in place and rubbed a hand through his dark, curly hair. "I- I don't know what got over me." Steven cringed from rewatching the scene in his head play out again and again, like a broken video.

"IT'S..." Papyrus hesitated as he knelt back up, hand on his sibling's shoulder. "NEXT TIME, TRY NOT TO... TAKE YOUR ANGER OUT ON MY BROTHER." It seemed not even he could return any form of eye contact to Steven, as he fumbled with the collar of his glove instead with sockets focused on the stripes on the carpet.

Steven sighed as he eyed the door to leave the skeleton home. "...Yeah." He slowly moved to the doorknob and twisted it hurriedly, pushing it to reveal the exit.

"Hey."

The voice, all too familiar, made him freeze. It was Sans, _sans_ his playfully goofy demeanor in his speaking tone.

Why wasn't that funny?

"I-- I can't stay. I'm sorry." Steven tossed himself through the door, but as his sandals hit the concrete of the outside world, something compelled him to look back into the room before leaving completely. He turned and peeked his head in like a shy kid hiding behind their mom, to see Sans still standing there with the unchanging expression.  
Then, Sans closed his eyes for what felt like eternity before opening them with his returned eye lights. He seemed tense, but, not as flat as before.

"i'm not mad at you. i get it. just, uh..." He shrugged, with a particularly concerned tone and furrowed brows. "don't do that again, okay?"

"I know. I'm sorry."

Steven shut the door quickly and quietly before sprinting from the house as fast as he could, back home.

Well... could he even go home? Should he even go home?

His heart skipped a beat, undecided. For now, he'll just have to somewhere else. Bother someone else.


End file.
